


Mistletoe

by coffee_and_cosmos



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Despite being in it for like two or three years already, Great Gatsby mention was suggested by a friend, Implied Christmas Party, Jer finally wrote for this fandom, M/M, Mistletoe, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_and_cosmos/pseuds/coffee_and_cosmos
Summary: Just some good ol' toothrotting fluff with the Mormon boys





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, finally wrote for this fandom ahh

 

 

Connor was checking up on all of the other elders, making sure they were all sound asleep. Since Arnold took over, to put it one way, it hadn’t been required but it was habitual for the redhead to do nightly regardless. He arrived at where Kevin and Arnold were both residing in, greeted by the shorter boy snoring loudly as he slept while his companion busied himself with a book.

 

He walked over to the taller brunette, grinning a bit and waving as he did. The other smiled at him in acknowledgement, patting on the spot beside him so he could join him. “What are you reading?” he asked, pointing to the book. Kevin blushed a bit in embarrassment as he heard the genuine interest in his voice. “Oh, uh, it’s just-it’s just The Great Gatsby,” he said, stammering a bit with a grin. “Oh! I’ve heard of that, it seems good, are you enjoying it,” he asked and the other grinned wider in confidence. “Yes, I am,” he said proudly. He continued to ramble on about the book to him while Connor stared at him, smiling fondly.

 

Connor yawned and stretched, “Welp, I guess I’d better go to bed.” “You can stay in here, it’s kind of dangerous at night after all,” Kevin offered which the redhead responded with a soft smile. “You’re too kind,” he chuckled as the other scooted back in his bed to make room. He crawled into bed with him as the brunette set the book aside and rolled closer, apologising for the closeness. The two drifted off slowly and Kevin unconsciously wrapped his arms around the shorter man, snoring quietly.

 

The next morning, they were woken up by Arnold’s surprise at their current situation. The two quickly got up, blushing furiously as they looked away from one another. Connor thanked Kevin before leaving the lodging, going to where they were holding festivities for the day.

 

He was busy working, gathering the gifts from all of the elders and putting them under the tree that was set up in the commons. He smiled to himself about his handiwork before greeting all of the others living and staying nearby as they piled in. He called for them to join him and they began their celebration.

 

A while into the party, Connor and Kevin somehow ended up separated from the rest of the group. They held up a decent conversation before the red haired man noticed the mistletoe hanging above the two of them. His face went bright crimson as he chuckled a bit, “I guess we have to kiss now, it’s tradition after all.” His chestnut haired counterpart looked up at the plant and chuckled slightly, blushing just as brightly as he kissed him softly.

 

Connor’s eyes fluttered shut as he eased into the kiss, returning it gently while cradling Kevin’s face. He slowly parted away and stared at the shorter man, grinning weakly with a deep scarlet blush while his counterpart’s matched. They both cleared their throats awkwardly and made their way back to the mass of people, glancing over at each other with smiles.


End file.
